Unfriended
by cloudsky7
Summary: bercerita tentang enam anak mahasiswa yang menggunakan skype untuk melakukan video chatting bersama. Enam anak mahasiswa ini menerima pesan miterius dari teman kampusnya nya yang mati karena bunuh diri tepat satu tahun yang lalu yang ingin balas dendam, karena tersebarnya video memalukan yang mmebuat korban video itu melakukan tindakan di luar nalar yakni bunih diri.


UNFRIENDED

 **Haii... Apa kabar? Aku buat fic baru horor. Aku belum selesaiin fic pertamaku,soalnya bingung**

 **kelanjutannya. Nah,aku buat fic ini dari film "Unfriended". Kalian pasti tahu filmnya..**

 **Character:**

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **NAmikaxe Karin**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Akamichi Chouji**

 ** _"blablablabla" yang Sakura ketik._**

 **"blablablbla" yang orang lain ketik.**

 **WARNING :**

 **kata-katanya agak kasar,soalnya mengikuti gaya bahasa orang luar negri..**

 **hehe..**

 **Happy read~~~**

Malam ini,Sakura menghabiskan malamnya didepan laptop applenya setelah pulang dari kuliahnya. Ia melihat-lihat artikel di internet. Ia melihat artikel di internet tentang pembunuhan Hyuuga Hinata,saudaranya. Lalu ia mengklik simbol play di sana.

" **Hinata?"** kata seseorang yang merekam video.

" **Hinata!"** Langsung saja Sakura mengfullscreen layar video itu.

" **Hinata,jangan.."** Sakura bisa melihat,divideo itu ia melihat Hinata dilapangan. Ia memakai kaos berwarna biru,celana jeans panjang dan sepatu berwarna putih. Sekiranya itu yang Sakura tahu,karena gambar di video itu tidak jelas. Ia juga bisa melihat,ditangan Hinata terdapat pistol berwarna hitam.

" **Hinata,kau dengar aku?"**

" **Hei,turunkan itu!"** perintah orang itu. Banyak juga suara-suara yang mencoba menghentikan aksi Hinata itu. Sakura juga bisa melihat Hinata perlahan-lahan mengangkat pistolnya dan mencondongnya ke kepalanya.

" **Tidak apa. Tidak apa. Tidak apa. Turunkan itu."**

" **Hinata hentikan~"**

" **Ayo masuk~"** banyak orang disana yang mencoba menghentikan aksi nekatnya Hinata itu.

" **Hinata!"**

" **..."**

 **DORR**

" **KYAAAA...!"**

" **Kami-sama!"** Semua orang disitu teriak histeris melihat Hinata menembakkan diri. Lalu langsung saja semua orang disitu menghampiri Hinata.

Belum selesai videonya,Sakura segera mempause video itu. Lalu mengminisize layar itu menjadi kecil. Lalu ia melihat sebuah link yang ada di atas video itu. Langsung saja ia mengklik.

Lalu muncul sebuah video di Youtube. Video itu diambil saat pesta malam-malam bersama teman kampusnya. Lalu ia melihat Hinata mabuk dan tiduran di tanah. Belum sempat ia selesai melihat video itu, Uchiha Sasuke menelpon lewat Skype. Sakura pun kelabakan,ia menutup semua tab yang ia buka. Lalu menjawab telponnya itu.

"Hai,Sasuke-kun"

"Apa kabar? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh-huh"

"Kau terdengar seperti kurang bersemangat."

"Oh,t-tidak aku baik-baik saja" balas Sakura cepat.

"Oke."

Lalu Sakura membuka Sportify dan memutar lagu Lost Cities oleh Bandshes.

"Aku ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang diseram-seramkan.

"Ohhh. Aku sangat bersemangat. Tunggu sebentar,aku mau kekamar mandi."

Lalu ia membuat panggilan itu menjadi videocall. Lalu tampaklah sebuah kaki yang kukunya dikutek berwarna merah.

"Sasuke~" lagi-lagi Sakura membuat suara itu lagi.

"Hei. Aku disini."

"Aku ingin menunjukanmu sesuatu~" suara seram milik Sakura terdengar lagi.

"Kau melakukan suara iblis lagi?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Ya"

"Ohh,ya ampun~"

"Kau suka?"

"Ya,itu sangat keren."

Lalu tampaklah Sasuke di video call. Ia bertelanjang dada sambil tiduran dikasurnya.

"Aku menyukainya juga. Dan kakinya juga."

"Yaa~~"

"Aku hanya suka ujung kaki atasnya."

"Apa,kau.. tunggu,kau tidak menyukainyakan?" selidik Sakura yang masih memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Tidak,hanya saja,kau tahu,ada hal lain yang ingin aku lihat."

"Ya,tak ada salahnya dicoba. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau mau.." kata Sakura menghentikan suara iblisnya.

Lalu Sakura menggeser laptopnya dan menampilkan lututnya yang memar.

"Lututku yang memar~"

"Tidak,tidak.."

"Tidak? Bukan yang ini?"

Lalu ia mengelus-elus betisnya yang mulus dihadapan Sasuke. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Buat aku~" dengan nada yang terkesan seksi. Lalu Sasuke mengambil pisau kecil berwarna putih dan memperlihatkannya didepan laptop.

"Lepaskan baju itu,sebelum ku robek." Kata Sasuke.

Lalu,tampaklah Sakura dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Itu sangat kasar.

"Lepaskan baju itu,atau aku yang melepaskannya." Setelah mendengar hal itu. Perlaan ia membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. Dan...

"Hahaha..."

"Apa?"

"Kau imut.."

"Dan sangat seksi saat kau kasar.."

"Ya.." terlihat raut kecewa dari wajah Sasuke.

"Ummm. Hhuuuffttttt..."

"Nani?"

"Aku ingin membuat malam prom."

"Ya?"

"Kau serius?" lalu dijawan anggukan singkat oleh Sakura,

"Kau tidak akan bohong padaku?"

"Tidak"

"Itu bagus... whoooo,whoo,whooooo,whooooo..." Sasuke teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Itu reaksi yang aku tunggu-tunggu.."

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke tengah asik berbincang,mucul tanda panggilan yang masuk. Mereka adalah teman-teman Sakura.

"Hei,kita akan memanggilnya kembali." Kata Sakura. Ia malu saat teman-temannya mengetahui kalau ia dan Sasuke sedang begituan di Skype. Langsung saja Sakura memutuskan sambungan dengan teman-temannya.

"Ya,ya,ya,ya.."

Selanjutnya,ia dan Sasuke memulai aksinya kembali.

"Ambil pisaunya." Kata Sakura.

"Ambil pisaunya Sasu-kun~" kata Sakura yang terdengar seksi ditelinga Sasuke. Saat ia ingin memulai aksinya...

"Oohhh,shitt.."

Tiba-tiba saja,Ino,Chouji dan Naruto muncul.

"Ada apa?" kata Naruto

"Ohh!" seru Chouji.

Langsung saja Sakura dan Sasuke menghindar dari layar dan segera membenahi pakaian masing-masing.

"Ohh,seseorang memakai celana dalam.." kata Chouji.

"Apa yang kita masuki?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum minumannya.

"Sebuah seks maya~" kata Chouji.

"Sakura,kau gadis yang nakal" kata Ino yang sedang mencatok rambut panjangnya.

"Nanii?" kata Sakura

"Tak ada. What's up?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah muncul. Mereka memang sudah biasa ngobrol menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Hai,minna.." kata Sakura yang baru saja muncul.

"Hai,Chouji. What's up?" sebelum pertanyaan Sakura dijawab Chouji,Naruto menyela.

"Sakura,blus mu babe." Kata Naruto

"What?" tanya Sakura bingung lalu melihat kearah blusnya. Langsung saja Sakura menghindar dari layar dan memperbaiki blusnya.

"Untuk apa kau memanggil pacarku dengan kata 'sayang'?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

"Hei,Sasuke. Siapa sahabatmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Nani?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Siapa sahabatmu?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menunjukan profil yang tidak ada fotonya.

"Uhhh,itu tidak dengan kita." Jawab Sasuke

"Seks macam apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Chouji.

"Kukira kalian yang memasukannya." Kata Sasuke.

"Kami tidak melakukan seks,Chouji." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak,bukan kami." Kata Naruto bingung.

"Apa kalian melakukan seks bertiga?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tidak. Nani? Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura yang muncul kembali.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk berduaan bersamanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu tidak dengan kami." Kata Chouji yang ahli dalam bidang IT.

"Seks bertiga dunia maya!" seru Ino.

"Chouji?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencoba memutuskan sambungannya dengan nya. Tapi tidak berhasil." Kata Naruto.

"Itu datang bersama kalian." Kata Sakura.

"Itu tidak bekerja." Kata Chouji.

"Ok,mari kita saling menghubingi lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil memutuskan sambungan disusul Chouji,dan Naruto.

"Jaaa..." kata Ino.

"Jaa.."

Saat semua sudah pergi,Sakura kembali memutar lagu yang tadi ia putar. Lalu meng sms Sasuke di laptopnya.

 _ **Kenapa kau menjawab panggilannya?**_

ting

 **Bukan aku.**

 _ **Aku juga tidak melakukannya.**_

ting

 **Hantu?**

 _ **STOPPP!**_

Sakura ingin membalasnya seperti itu. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

 _ **Ya probably.**_

 _ **That creeper Skype dude.**_

Sakura menunggu balasan dari Sasuke,tetapi Sasuke tidak membalas. Akhirnya ia mengsms lagi Sasuke.

 _ **Sasuke-kun?**_

 _ **Dimana kau?**_

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke,akhirnya ia akan menelponnya kembali. Ia mencari aplikasi Skype dan mencari kontak Sasuke.

Ting tung ting tung ting tung..

Kringg kringg kringg kringgg...

Pipp

Panggilan itu tidak dijawab Sasuke. Lalu ia sms kembali Sasuke.

 _ **Sasuke you there?**_

 _ **... babe?**_

Saat Sakura menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Teman-temannya menghubunginya.

Kringg kringgg kringg krinnggg

Pip

"Haiiii.." kata Chouji.

"Haiiii" balas Ino

"Apa masalah orang ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap bingung profil yang tidak ada fotonya itu.

"Guys,itu pasti seorang hacker. Dia pasti memata-matai kita." Kata Chouji.

"Apakah itu agenda kita hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Guys,heii. Stopp!" kata Sakura sambil menepuk jidat lebarnya pelan sambil menghentikan perbincangan konyol mereka.

"Bisakah kita singkirkan orang ini?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Umm.." Naruto bergumam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi." Kata Naruto

"Byyeeee.."

Pip

Pip

Pip

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan sambungannya. Langsung saja ia sms Sasuke dan menanyakan orang aneh yang ikut nimbrung dengan mereka.

 _ **Who the eff is THIS GUY?**_

Sakurapun menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tidak membalas apapun.

 _ **Kenapa kau tidak membalas ku?**_

ting

 **Gomen – aku mendapat pesan aneh.** Jawab Sasuke

 _ **Dari siapa?**_

 _ **ting**_

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

 _ **Itu tidak lucu.**_

Sedetik kemudian,Sakura merasa perasaan aneh didalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia merinding seketika. Tapi ia langsung tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia pun langsung membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

ting

 **Aku serius**

Ding dung! ( nada pesan di facebook)

Sakura mendapat pesan di facebook. Langsung saja ia membuka pesan itu. Ternyata dari Hyuuga Hinata yang isinya

 **Hey Sakura... apa yang kau lihat?**

Sakura tentu saja bingung. Hinatakan sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri. Tidak mungkin ada yang mengehack facebooknya. Langsung saja ia membalas pesan itu.

 _ **Siapa ini?**_

Belum sempat ia menekan enter. Ia kembali membuka tab yang isinya video Hinata yang sedang mabuk. Lalu ia membuka _history_ dan menghapus youtubenya. Setelah selesai,ia kembali membuka facebooknya dan menghapus kalimat yang belum sempat dikirim .

 _ **Siapa yang melakukan ini – ini sangat kacau.**_

Tapi ia menghapus semua dan menggantinya lagi.

 _ **Siapa yang melakukan ini?**_

Enter. Akhirnya Sakura membulatkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan itu. Ia menunggu balasan dari orang yang menggunakan akun facebooknya Hinata. Lalu ia mengsms kembali Sasuke.

 _ **Ya,aku pikir mungkin ada yang menghack akun facebooknya.**_

ting

 **Mungkin.**

Saat Sakura menunggu balasan dari Sasuke,tiba-tiba Naruto menghubunginya.

Kringg kringgg kringg krinnggg

Pip

"What's up?" kata Naruto.

"Ia masih ada disini." Kata Sakura. Lalu ia menambah kontak Sasuke,Ino,dan Chouji.

"Haii,guyss" sapa Chouji.

"Itu masih disini." Kata Sakura.

"Terserah. Lupakan saja." Kata Naruto cuek.

"Itu mungkin hanya sebuah kesalahan." Kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya,aku tidak bisa menghubungi nomornya atau sejenisnya. Jadi itu pastinya.." kata Chouji.

Ting

Ia mendapat pesan dari Sasuke. Langsung saja ia membaca isi pesan itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Skype yang masih terhubung.

 **Aku tidak yakin ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.**

 _ **Apa maksudmu?**_

Ting

 **hari ini ulang tahunnya Hinata.**

 _ **... lalu?**_

Ting

 **Itu aneh kan?**

www...

Lalu Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah link. Langsung saja ia mengklik link itu.

Klik

Langsung saja di layar laptopnya. Ia dapat melihat artikel yang berjudul **JANGAN MENJAWAB PESAN DARI KEMATIAN...** Lalu dibawah judul,ia melihat gambar seseorang yang digantung.

"Apa?" Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Lalu ia telusuri lebih lanjut. Setelah ia melihat-lihat. Ia kembali sms kepada Sasuke.

 _ **Ini tidak lucu**_

 _ **Aku akan melaporkannya.**_

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sasuke,ia membuka kembali facebook miliknya dan membalas pesan dari facebook Hinata.

 _ **Siapapun yang melakukan ini,aku akan melaporkanmu!**_

Enter.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari akun milik Hinata. Ia segera mencari cara untuk melaporkan kejadian tersebut. Lalu ia menemukan cara itu. Ia pun segera mengisi data tentang Hinata disitu. Setelah sudah selesai,ia pun langsung mengirimnya. Tetapi hasilnya tidak seperti dugaan Sakura. Laporan tersebut menunjukan ada yang salah dengan apa yang ditulis Sakura. Langsung saja ia menutup laporan tersebut dan memperbaikinya. Namun yang ia lihat sangat aneh. Hasil yang ia ketik tadi berbeda dengan sekarang yang ia lihat. Sekarang isinya tersebut seperti ini

I GOT HER I GOT HER I GOT HER I GOT HER... dan seterusnya. Ia pun langsung menghapus semua kata-kata itu.

Ting

Pesan maasuk dari Sasuke. Langsung saja ia membacanya.

 **Sakura?**

 **Apa kau sudah melaporkannya?**

 **Hellooooooo...**

 _ **Ini tidak bekerja**_

 _ **Sesuatu yang serius telah terjadi.**_

ting

 **Itu apa yang aku katakan.**

 _ **STOP.**_

 _ **Aku panikk.**_

ting

 **Just unfriend her..**

Setelah mendapat saran dari Sasuke,langsung saja Sakura memputuskan pertemanannya dengan Hinata. Tapi,masalah kembali lagii. Ia tidak bisa mengklik kata unfriend di facebooknya Hinata. Sakura bingung dan panik. Langsung saja ia meminta bantuan dari Sasuke.

 _ **Aku tidak bisa.**_

 **...?**

 _ **Seperti tidak mau di klik.**_

 _ **Ughh**_

 _ **AKU BUTUH BANTUANN**_

 **Di refresh?**

Setelah mendapatkan saran yang memungkinkan. Sakura menurutinya. Ia merefresh facebook Hinata. Lalu berhasil. Ia segera sms Sasuke.

 _ **Masalah terpecahkan**_

"Sakura kembalilah?" kata Ino

"Sakura,kau dimana?" kata Ino lagii

 **Skype masih terhubung.**

"Berhenti melihat hal porno!" yang ini kata Naruto.

 _ **Kau tidak lucu.**_

"diamlah untuk sekitar,beberapa detik." Kata Sasuke. Lalu Sakurapun kembali ke Skype.

"Hei,aku sedang cek email. Hentikan." Kata Sakura berbohong kepada mereka.

Lalu ia mendapat pesan dari facebook. Setelah ia lihat,ternyata itu pesan dari akun Hinata.

 **Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu,Sakura.**

 _ **Apa yang kau inginkan?**_ Belum sempat ia mengirim pesan tersebut,ada pesan lagi dari akun Hinata.

 **Aku ingin minta bantuanmu.**

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik,lalu ia menghapus tulisan itu. Ia menduga itu adalah perbuatan jail teman kampusnya. Namanya Karin. Temannya itu suka sekali mengganggu orang lain di kampus.

 _ **Karin,apakah ini kau?**_

Enter.

Ia menunggu balasan dari seseorang dari akunnya Hinata. Lama menunggu,akhirnya ia mengsms Sasuke untuk bertanya.

 _ **Apakah kau berbicara dengan Karin tadi malam?**_

 **Tidak**

 **Kenapa?**

 _ **Tidak ada alasan.**_

Karena Sakura tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan,ia bertanya dengan Naruto,Ino,dan Chouji.

"Minna,apakah kalian berbicara dengan Karin malam ini?" tanya Sakura kepada mereka.

"Oh,ya. Saat kita berada di pestanya Naruto,dia memberitahu orang bahwa aku punya masalah dengan minuman." Jawab Ino dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Ia memang tidak suka dengan orang yang bernama Karin.

"Memang." Kata Chouji.

"Akan ku tambahkan dia." Kata Sakura sambil mencari kontak Karin.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur. Aku tidak suka Karin." Kata Chouji.

"Tidak ada yang suka Karin." Sahut Ino.

"Satu-satunya orang yang menyukai Karin itu.." kata Ino

",,Karin" kata Ino dan Chouji serentak. Mereka pun tertawa.

"Kau baru saja mengerti Ino." Kata Chouji.

"Hai Karin." Sapa Chouji sok baik.

"Hai Karin." Kata Ino juga dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Disitu terlihat Karin sedang berada di kamar mandi sambil mengambil pakaian yang sepertinya baru saja selesai dicuci.

"Hei,Karin. Naikan suaranya you stupid b***h" kata Chouji kasar.

"Karinn!" teriak Chouji kesal karena dari tadi Karin tidak menjawab.

"Bisakah kalian mendengar aku sekarang? Choujji?" tanya Karin.

"Ya,disana kau rupanya, you b****"

"Hai,ya, kau tahu. Saat kau bicara dan disenyapkan,aku masih bisa mendengarmu. Jadi aku tidak mengapresisasinya 'j*****'" kata Karin tak kalah kasar. Maklum,mereka sudah terbiasa dengan candaan kotor orang California. Karena mereka kuliah di California,mau tidak mau,mereka harus beradaptasi disana.

"Oke. Apa kalian membeli tiket,sekitar dua minggu yang lalu seperti yang kuminta?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak,kau tidak bilang." Kata Chouji.

"Tidak,aku memintamu untuk membelinya." Kata Karin.

Saat Karin ngomong,ia membuka facebook dan mengirim sesuatu disana.

 _ **Karin,kau sangat bodoh. Keluar dari akun Hinata. Wanita j*******_

Enter

Setelah mengirim itu,ia membuka Sportify dan memutar lagu We On dari B.C. setelah itu ia kembali ke Skype.

"Um,kursi mana yang lebih bagus. Balkon atau orkestra?" tanya Sakura.

"Balkon." Jawab Karin

"Balkon" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ok,aku pilih orkestra." Kata Chouji.

Ding dung

Ada pemberitahuan di facebooknya Sakura langsung saja ia lihat.

"Inoo! Hahaha" kata Sakura.

"Haha,Karinn.."

"What?" tanya Karin.

"Kau terlihat bagus."

"Thank you." Kata Karin sambil mempamerkan rambut barunya. Padahal bukan itu yang dimaksud Sakura.

"Aku memotong rambut sekitar,kira-kira dua hari yang lalu." Kata Karin pe-de.

"No. Maksudku,kau terlihat bagus saat ini juga,but check your facebook." Kata Sakura.

"What?" tanya Karin lagi Bingung.

"Apa kau diberi izin Ino?" tanya Sakura, sambil melihat-lihat foto Karin yang sedang dengan keadaan yang kacau.

"Inooo... What the s***" kata Karin kasar.

"Kenapa kau memasang itu?"

"Ini sangat menakjubkan." Kata Ino yang cengengesan.

"Inoo. Oh My God, a boong?"

"Ok,serius. Aku berteman dengan ibuku disini." Kata Karin.

"Ok,haruskah aku melihat ini?" kata Naruto.

"Apa ini sepadan untuk dilihat?" kata Chouji yang ikut meriahkan suasana.

"Apa-apaan ini. Hapus semua!" perintah Karin.

"Ino,hapus semua ini. Ini tidak bagus." Kata Sakura.

"Hapus semua Ino." Kata Karin.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya oke." Bela Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat marah padaku."

"OMG. Kau memang j*****. Hapus semua ini." Kata Karin yang siap dengan seribu satu kata-kata kasarnya.

"Wait. Wait. Apa kau baru saja bilang aku j*****? Apa kau serius?" tanya Ino yang anehnya terlihat geli saat mendengar perkataan Karin.

"Ya,Ino."

"Jadi,kau memintaiku bantuan untuk menghapus semua foto ini yang tak pernah aku pasang." Bela Ino yang tidak terima dikatai j*****.

"Aku meminta bantuan? Kau yang memasangnya." Kata Karin dengan marah.

"Ya,aku tidak melakukannya. Oke? Jadi kau bisa lebih baik padaku dan aku bisa menolongmu." Kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Inoo." Kata Chouji

"Kalian diamlah.."

"Girlsss.." kata Sakura yang jengah melihat perdebatan mereka.

"Atau kau bisa menghisap ********* ~" kata Ino sambil menunjukan jari tengahnya. Belum sempat Ino selesai bicara, Karin menyela duluan.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang ada dipesta itu"

"~ dan pergi."

"Oooooohhhhhh..." kata laki-laki yang ada disitu. Siapa lagi kalu bukan Naruto,Sasuke dan Chouji.

"Tutuplah mulut kotormu itu untuk sekitar satu detik dan dengarkan aku." Kata Karin.

"Giirrllssss" kata Sakura lagi. Namun sepertinya yang ia lakukan sia-sia karena tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Heyy,akan ku hajar kau suatu hari nanti jika kau datang ke sini j*****" jawab Ino sengit.

"Oohhh,dengar kita bukan berada di kampung Yunani oke.." kata Sakura.

"Oke,bagaimana ini? Sasuke?" tanya Chouji.

"Apa kau mau aku menghapusnya atau tidak?" tanya Ino

"Ya,hapus semuanya sekarang."

"Dengar,aku akan berkunjung untuk menjemput kalian dan kita bisa berkelahi didepan Wendy's atau semacamnya.." kata Choujji bergurau.

"Chouji,tidak membantu." Kata Ino

"Chouji. Berhenti. Kau tidak membantu."

"Kita bisa pergi ke tempat parkir dan kalian bisa saling menampar akan kujemput kalian berdua." Kata Chouji.

"Aku menghapusnya sekarang juga." Kata Ino

"Thank you Ino." Kata Karin.

"Itu masih ada disana Ino." Protes Karin lagi.

"Itu seperti tidak bekerja." Jawab Ino.

"Kenapa kau begitu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa aku yang memasangnya saat kuberitahu kau~"

"Siapa lagi kalau begitu?" tanya Karin.

"Aku belum pernah melihat semua foto itu sebelumnya oke."

"OMG. Shut up!" kata Naruto yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku mencoba menekan hapus,dan ia hilang. Kumuat ulang halamannya,itu masih disana. Ku tekan hapus. Aku.. aku berusaha" Ino membela dirinya.

"Aku sakit kepala." Keluh Chouji.

"Aku benar-benar berusaha membantumu. Oke Karin."

"Kau sakit kepala Chouji? Kau sakit kepala?" kata Karin.

"Oke,kelihatannya bekerja." Kata Ino

"Thank you." Kata Karin.

"Oke."

"Tak bisa kupercaya bahwa kau berpikir itu tidak apa-apa." Kata Karin mulai lagi.

"Oke,sudah terhapus."

Setelah itu,Sakura mengecek kembali facebooknya. Lalu ia melihat foto itu di kirim oleh Naruto.

"Tidak,belum terhapus." Kata Naruto.

"No. Narutoo!"

"Naruto,kau berhutang terimakasih padaku." Kata Ino.

"Naruto. Apa-apaan ini.."

"Hahaha.. what?" tanya Naruto seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau ikut mempostingnya juga? Apa kau hanya menyalinnya dan mengutipnya?" tanya Karin tidak terima.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memposting apapun." Kata Naruto.

"Kalian harus berhenti." Kata Sakura lelah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Ding dung

Lalu dari tempatnya Ino,terkirim sesuatu yang bertuliskan

 **Kau layak mendapatkannya j*******

"Aku j***** Ino?" tanya Karin.

"Tenanglah Karin" kata Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menatap layar ponselnya.

"Jangan... oh,kau mengerjakan kukumu sekarang. Oooh,kau sangat tidak berdosa. Aku j*****. Benarkah?" kata Karin yang nadanya dibuat-buat.

"Masalah emosi." Kata Naruto

"Dude,aku bahkan tidak mengetik. Aku tidaak tahu harus bilang apa." Bela Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang?" tanya Chouji bingung.

 **Kau mengacaukan seluruh tim sepak bola Ino.** Sakura lalu melihat kiriman yang ia ketahui dari akun milik Karin.

"What the f***. Oke,aku pacaran dengan dua pria?" tanya Ino marah.

"Aku tidak mengetik itu."

"F*** y**"

"Aku tidak mengetik itu."

"Omong kosong."

"Hei,seseorang. Tolong beritahu aku kapan ini berakhir." Kata Chouji lelah dengan perdebatan yang tak ada habis-habisnya itu.

"Aku suka bahwa kau berpikir aku seorang p******"

"Aku tidak mengetik itu."

"Girllsss, stopp" kata Sakura melerai mereka berdua.

Lalu mereka melihat kiriman dari akun milik Sakura.

 **Aku dengan Ino.**

"Please.." kata Sakura.

"Oke,ya Sakura. Kau berpihaklah pada Ino." kata Karin

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino sebal.

"Girlss.. aku sangat menyayangi kalian~" perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh Karin.

"Oh,Sakura,kau hanya berpihak pada Ino?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak,aku tidak berpihak pada Ino." kata Sakura.

"Kau baru saja mengetik itu." Kata Karin.

"What?"

"Tidak,aku tidak mengetik apapun."

"Oh,kalau bukan kau yang mengetiknya,lalu siapa?" tanya Karin.

 **Itu aku.**

Seseorang yang bernama Hina baru saja mengetik. Orang yang sedari tadi ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Orang tanpa foto profil itu. Langsung saja semua hening,tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Yah,siapa Hina?" Karin yang pertama angkat bicara.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang memasang semua foto itu,Karin." Kata Ino yang menyinggung persoalan yang tadi. Namun Karin tidak menanggapinya,ia masih penasaran dengan orang aneh disana.

 **Hello**

"Guys,siapa dia?" tanya Karin setelah orang itu mengirim sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura.

"Dia disini selama ini?" tanya Karin.

"Chouji,kau bilang itu hanya sebuah kesalahan." Kata Sakura.

"Yah,kesalahannya baru saja mengetik." Kata Karin emosi.

 **Tebak siapa.**

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Lalu Sakura menggeser mousenya menuju ke profil orang yang bernama Hina.

"Dude,aku bertaruh orang ini sudah disini selama ini." Kata Chouji.

"Aku tidak mengenal seorang Hina,tapi sepertinya ia membenci Karin." Kata Ino.

Lalu Sakura melihat siapa orang yang bernama Hina itu. Seketika juga Sakura terkejut. Ternyata itu milik Hinata,saudaranya.

"Ini akun Hinata!" seru Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" kini Sasuke angkat bicara yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku positif." Kata Sakura.

"Bukan Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Ino.

"Ya,aku masih berteman dengannya disini. Aku tak pernah menghapusnya." Kata Sakura.

"Serius?" tanya Ino. mereka semua bingung.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Uhh... maybe it's Hinata.." kata Chouji.

"Chouji~"

"Siapa meretas gadis yang sudah mati?" tanya Naruto.

Lalu Sakura mengsms Sasuke.

"Mungkin itu kakakknya atau sebagainya." Kata Ino.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu Ino? diakan orang aneh." kata Karin yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Tidak seaneh itu." Kata Karin.

Lalu Sakura mengsms Sasuke.

 _ **Ini bukan kau.**_

 **Serius?**

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti. Untuk main dengan ku?**_

 **Babe...**

 _ **I know**_

 _ **Can u just sayit's not.**_

 _ **Just**_

 _ **Ughh**_

 _ **I dunno.**_

 **I swear on Hinata's grave.**

"Itu mungkin semacam seperti troll atau sejenisnya." Kata Chouji.

"Apa itu troll?" tanya Sakura.

"Troll internet?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu troll?" tanya Ino.

"Seperti seseorang yang hanya mengganggu orang secara online." Jelas Sasuke.

"Mereka hanya mencari sensasi dari orang lain." Kata Chouji.

"Bisa kita putuskan dia?" tanya Karin.

"No. I can't. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kata Chouji.

"Kalau kita tidak bisa memutuskan dia... ok akan ku urus dia." Kata Karin.

"Hai,Hina,listen,sweetheart. Dasar kau b******,dan jika kau tidak menghentikan ini sekarang aku akan pergi kesana dan menghajarmu!" ancam Karin.

 **Sounds great.**

 **Tapi kau tidak akan suka disini.**

"Siapa orang ini?" tanya Karin bingung.

Hening. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Oke." Kata Chouji.

"Oke,oke. Mari berhenti bermain-main. Semuanya naikan tangan sekarang juga. Siapa yang melakukan ini?" kata Sasuke yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Not me." Kata Naruto. Lalu mereka semua angkat tangan.

 **Who is doing this?**

Lalu merekapun menurunkan tangan mereka.

 **Problem guys?**

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku,hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan." Kata Ino.

"Oke,mari putuskan dia." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak ada... tidak ada tombol." Kata Chouji.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tak ada tombol untuk memutuskannya." Terang Sakura.

 **Don't hang up.**

"Guys sepertinya dia mengirimkan sesuatu." Kata Karin.

"OMG. Dari mana kau dapat ini?" tanya Karin histeris.

"Ini keterlaluan,kau dengar!"

"Karin,ada apa?"

"Sakura diamlah!"

"Calm down Karin." Kata Naruto.

"Tidak,aku tidak bisa tenang,ini keterlaluan."

"Aw,Karin. Sudah kubilang jangan meng-Snapchat p*******mu." Kata Ino.

"Ohh,really?" tanya Karin.

Lalu Sakura segera mengsms Sasuke.

 _ **Apa yang ia kirimkan?**_

"Benarkah? Itu ancaman. Ya kau tahu apa? Ya,b******,berita bagus,aku akan telpon polisi. Selamat." Kata Karin sambil menghubungi polisi lewat ponselnya.

 **Jangan lakukan itu Karin.**

"Aku menelpon." Kata Karin.

"Karin,kau tidak perlu menelpon polisi. Oke." Kata Naruto.

"Tenanglah." Kata Sakura menenangkan Karin.

"Ya,aku harus menelpon polisi. Oke,itu ancaman." Kata Karin.

Lalu Sakura membuka pesan dan mengsms Sasuke lagi.

 _ **Sasuke-kun?**_

"Sakura!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil,Sakura segera menutup layar pesannya dan kembali ke Skype.

"Chouji,aku bersumpah,kalau kudapati ini ulahmu,akan ku bakar kau hidup-hidup. Kau mengerti." Kata Karin. Yang langsung memutuskan hubungan.

Pip

"Are you kidding me?" kata Chouji.

"Terima kasih sudah singgah Karin. Gadis yang baik,gadis yang baik. Dia bilang akan membakarku hidup-hidup,guys." Kata Chouji kesal.

"Ini bukan ulahmu,Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak sepadan dengan waktuku." Kata Ino cuek.

"Kemungkinan besar,itu seorang gadis yang sedang jengkel,dan dia menjadi sangat ketakutan,dan dia pantas mendapatkannya. Maaf,dia mengganggu semua orang di kampus."

"Perlukah kita memotret layar hal-hal yang dia katakan?" kata Sasuke.

"Itu semacam mengancam kan?" tanya Chouji.

"Ayo kita keluar saja dari sini. Kita putuskan sambungannya saja." Kata Sakura.

"Baik,sampai jumpa lagi besok. Hei" kata Chouji.

Lalu Sakura mendapat email dari seseorang.

"Tunggu,aku baru saja dapat email dari dia." Kata Sakura.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini emailnya Hinata." Kata Sakura.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebuah link."

"Itu hanya troll bodoh,bung." Kata Chouji.

"Kirim saja ke Chouji agar dia bisa cari tahu siapa itu." Kata Naruto.

"Kirimkan saja padaku." Kata Chouji.

"Oke,mungkin aku sudah gila atau memang tidak ada tombol kirim." Kata Sakura bingung.

"Ada di bagian bawah,jika kau menekan 'balas semua' ." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak,aku tahu dimana Sasuke-kun,tapi.."

"Kau pakai gmail?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Oh,My God,Sakura,apa kau tahu cara menggunakan komputer? Buka saja." tanya Naruto setres.

"Aku tahu." Kata Sakura.

"Bagikan layarmu." Kata Chouji.

"YA ampun.." kata Naruto.

Langsung saja Sakura membagikan layarnya kepada mereka. Setelah menemukannya,ia pun langsung memperlihatkan email itu.

"Lihat,tidak ada. Kau lihat?" tanya Sakura.

"No." Kata Chouji.

Hening.

"tekan saja linknya dude!" perintah Chouji kesal. Sakura langsung saja menekan linknya.

Klik

Ternyata itu foto di instagram yang dipasang dia akun Hinata.

"Oh,My God." Kata Chouji.

"Oh,Karin.." kata Sakura.

"Karin,kau gila." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Sakura membuka pesan dan langsung mengsms Sasuke.

 _ **Chouji tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal-hal itu.**_

Ting

 **Dia tidak salah**

Lalu Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah link. Langsung saja ia mengklik dan melihat apa isinya. Ternyata itu video Hinata sebelum kematiannya. Setelah melihat video itu,ia langsung sms kembali Sasuke.

 _ **Kau tidak mengenalnya.**_

 _ **Dia berurusan dengan beberapa hal.**_

 **Contohnya apa?**

 _ **Urusan keluarga itu tidak penting.**_

 _ **Aku mau pergi**_

 _ **Aku akan memutuskan sambungan**_

 _ **Sasu-kun**_

 _ **Ayo putuskan sambungan.**_

Ding dung

Ada pesan di facebook. Ternyata itu pesan dari akunnya Hinata yang isinya.

 **Jika kau putuskan sambungan,semua temanmu akan mati.**

Sakura bingung dan juga kesal. Lalu ia sms kembali dengan Sasuke.

 _ **ARE YOU F****** KIDDING ME?**_

 **?**

 _ **KAU BERSUMPAH DIKUBURANNYA**_

 _ **AKU KETAKUTAN**_

 **Aku tidak yakin apa yang kau pikir kulakukan.**

 _ **Kau baru saja mengirim pesan padaku.**_

 **Apa yang baru kubilang?**

Lalu Sakura meng-copypaste kaa-kata yang Hinata kirimkan di facebook.

 **?**

 **Kau tidak bicara tentang Hinata sialan itu kan?**

 **Kau kira itu aku?**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke,ia membatalkan niatnya untuk mengirim pesan dari facebook.

Ding dung

Ding dung

Lalu Sakura melihat komentar-komentar yang ada di instagram. Komentar itu menjelek-jelekkan Karin,karena telah mencoba membunuh Hinata.

Lalu Hinata kembali mengirim pesan di Skype

 **Aku bilang jangan putuskan sambungannya.**

"Oke,kau tukang bikin takut. Apa mau mu?" tanya Naruto.

Lalu muncullah Karin,dengan tubuh yang seperti ingin difoto. Diam tidak bergeming. Lalu Hinata mengirim pesan di Skype.

 **NAMIKAZE KARIN KILL URSELF**

"Karin,apa yang polisi bilang?" tanya Sakura.

Diam,tak ada jawaban dari Karin. Tubuhnya diam sambil menatap layar laptopnya,tangannya ia pangku di pahanya. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi.

"Hei,Karin you stupid b****,say something." Kata Ino.

Hening,hanya suara gong-gongan anjing Karin yang berada di luar rumahnya.

"Apa kalian mendengar panggilannya?" tanya Chouji.

Setelah satu menit tak ada jawaban,akhirnya Sakura berniat menelponnya.

"Akan ku telpon dia." Kata Sakura.

"Guys,lihatlah kacanya. Apa kalian melihat kacanya?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari pertama kali.

"Kacanya pecah." Kata Ino

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karin!"

"Karinn!" Naruto dan Chouji memanggil-manggil Karin,tapi Karin tidak merespon.

"Dude,mungkin ini semua ulahnya. Untuk dapat perhatian." Kata Ino.

Dudd,duuddd,duuuud

Suara ponsel milik Sakura terdengar.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Suara tersebut berasal dari tempatnya Karin. Sepertinya laptopnya jatuh.

"Apa itu? Shit." tanya Naruto.

"Astaga.." kata Chouji.

"Karin?" panggil Sakura.

"Apa yang baru terjadi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa dia menjatuhkan laptopnya?" tanya Sakura.

Guukk,gukkk,gukkkk

Hanaya suara anjing yang terdengar.

"Haloooo?"

"Halooo?"

"Police Station Fresno County. Anyone called 911 ?" terdengar suara disana.

Krriietttt

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka di tempatnya Karin. Lalu tiba-tiba layar laptopnya Karin bergeser pelan-pelan.

"Halooo"

"Bisakah mereka mendengar kita?"

"Haloo?"

"tunggu,apa yang tadi dia bilang?"

"10-35?" kata Naruto.

"Ku dengar 10-25" kata Ino.

Lalu Sakura membuka _police code scanners_. Lalu mencari-cari angka yang dimaksud.

"10-35 itu.. bukan itu pengecekan waktu,jadi.."

"52-50?" kata Ino

"Aku tidak mendengar 52-50" kata Naruto.

"Tidak,itu sebuah mental.."

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu.

"Ohhh,Karin dulu menderita kejang-kejang."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingat." Kata Chouji.

"Dia memberitahuku dulu,dia punya penyakit ini yang menyebabkan kejang. Mungkin dia hanya menderita kejang."

"Apa kau pernah melihat dia terkena kejang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini sebuah 10-55" kata seseorang disana.

"Tunggu,mereka bilang 10-55?"

"10-55?"

"10-55 artinya bunuh diri. Apa mereka kebetulan baru saja bilang 10-55?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Kretttt

"Kyaaaa.." Ino berteriak,menampilkan Karin yang tergeletak bergitu saja. Lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang memutuskan sambungannya.

"Heii"

"heiii"

"Halooo?"

Pip

"Shitt.."

"Oke,baik aku akan menelpon."

"Ada yang tahu nomor telpon orangtuanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Lalu Sakura mendapat pesan dari Hinata

 **You each have dirty little secrets**

 **I want to expose them**

 **Sakura,here's one of yours.**

Hinata mengirim foto yang berjudul _not boyfriend_ ,langsung saja Sakura download dan melihat isinya.

"tak ada yang menjawab." Kata Sasuke yang mencoba menghubungi orangtua Karin.

Downloadannya sudah selesai,langsung saja ia melihat. Sakura terkejut,ia bisa melihat foto Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dan Sakura yang memeluk lehernya dan disitu juga terdapat tulisan **NARUTO NOT UR BOYFRIEND.**

Lalu Sakura mendapat kiriman gambar lagi yang judulnya **HE TOUCH.**

Lalu Sakura bisa melihat Naruto sedang mengambil foto yang bertelanjang dada,jari telunjuknya ia telpelkan dibibir dan Sakura yang memeluk mesra dada Naruto. Dan disana juga terdapat tulisan **HE TOUCH U GOOD.**

"Aku tidak bisa mematikannya." Kata Chouji,lalu Sakura kembali ke Skype. Ia melihat pesan dari Hinata yang isinya

 **Do i have ur attention?**

Sakura tegang,ia takut foto itu sampai terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Kita harus mengeluarkannya." Kata Sakura.

"Siapa peduli? Kita harus pergi bantu Karin." Kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu,tunggu,tahan dulu. Polisi bersama Karin." Kata Sakura.

"Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan yang polisi tidak bisa?" tanya Chouji.

"Semuanya berhentilah. Angkat telpon kalian,senyapkan komputer kalian." Kata Sasuke

 **Malam ini kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan.**

"Aku tidak tahu dimana ponselku,guys. Serius jangan lakukan itu." Kata Ino panik.

"Tunggu Ino.."

"Huhh,huhh,f*** guys." Kata Ino lelah. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara teman-temannya.

 **Nice try guys.. let me turn on those mics for you.**

"Guysss?"

"... Karin dalam lima menit" terdengar suara Sasuke disana.

"Guys,aku bisa mendengar kalian. Dia bisa dengar kalian. Dia bisa mengaktifkan mikrofon kalian." Kata Ino.

"Guys,bisakah kalian percaya saja padaku,oke?" kata Sasuke.

"Pasang program ini..." kata Chouji

"Chouji,bisa mengeluarkannya kan? Kita harus hentikan orang ini." tanya Sakura.

"Ya,kami siap bermain Hina." Kata Chouji.

 **Ready to play the game?**

"Ino,kita akan memainkan permainan ini,oke?" kata Sakura memastikan Ino

"Ada apa guys? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi." tanya Ino yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kita akan memainkan permainan,oke?"

"Oke."

"Oke,sudah baik?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino

"Hanya permainan,kita semua akan mengunduhnya dan memainkannya,oke." Kata Chouji.

 **Chouji,what are you doing?**

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin memainkan permainan." Kata Chouji.

Langsung saja,Sakura membuka emailnya dan mengunduh sesuatu yang Chouji kirimkan.

"Kau suka permainan. Kau kelihatan suka permainan. Dude,kita akan bermain. Baik,aku punya permainan bagus untukmu dude. Oke kalian mengerti?" kata Chouji yang mengoceh sendiri.

"Ya"

Lalu Sakura langsung mendownload sesuatu yang Chouji kirimkan. Seperti sebuah aplikasi keamanan.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu Hina.." kata Naruto.

"Oke,oke,oke. Apa itu sedang mencari,minna?"

"Apa semuanya sudah mengunduh?" tanya Chouji.

"Punyaku ada sesuatu." Kata Sakura.

"Ok,good. Tunggu semuanya dapat sesuatu."

"Apa sudah dapat bendera? Sudahkah seseorang dapat bendera? Akan ada lebih dari satu,juga. Akan ada banyak." Kata Chouji.

"Ya." Jawab Ino.

Sementara itu,Naruto sepertinya sedang sibuk memasang sesuatu.

"Oke,bagus."

"Ya."

"Tekan 'buang',buang semuanya lalu kosongkan recycle bin kalian,oke? Ya,kosongkan recycle bin mu setelah kau membuangnya. Jangan . semua yang dapat bendera." Kata Chouji.

Lalu Sakura mencari recycle binnya. Ia kurang percays dengan apa yang dikatakan Choujji.

"Dengarkan saja aku. Percaya padaku dude." Kata Chouji.

"Apakah sudah terhapus? Apa yang terjadi? Terus kabari aku guys."

"Tempatku selesai." Kata Naruto

"Oke,Naruto sedah selesai. Sasuke?"

"Punyaku juga." Kata Sasuke.

"Oke,Ino?"

"Punyaku sudah." Kata Ino

"Oke,Sakura?"

"Sakura? Sakura!"

"Shit."

"Ada banyak isi di recycle bin ku. Aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya lebih cepat."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membunuh mu." Kata Naruto sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol hitam yang sedari tadi ia pasang.

"Naruto,jangan buat dia marah."

"Dia,benar. Naruto,kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Sasuke.

"Kita hanya menunggu bin milik Sakura,guys. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Kata Chouji.

"Sakura?"

"Ada sebuah pinwheel,aku tidak... kenapa hitungannya mundur?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Jangan khawatir. Selesaikan saja." Kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

"Oke,baik-baik saja Sakura." Kata Chouji.

"Baik,selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai." Kata Sakura.

"Sudah selesai? Sudah selesai? Sudah hilang?"

"Ya."

"Dia sudah keluar?"

Pip

"yahh.."

Plokk plookkk plookkk. Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Seperti telah menyelesaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"F*** you Hina. Rasakan itu b****" kata Naruto mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya.

"Thank you Chouji." Kata sakura.

"Naruto,kau menarik sebuah pistol?! Hahahaha." teriak Chouji.

"Apa benda itu terisis?" tanya Ino.

"Ya."

"Kau melempar-lemparnya! Itu akan meletus!" seru Sakura.

"Karin,pernah terkena kejang. Maksudku hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan." Kata Sakura.

"Aku akan menelpon polisi." Kata Naruto sambil mengurus ponselnya.

"Aku punya pembicaraan di komputerku." Kata Sakura lalu mengsms Sasuke.

 _ **Untuk sesaat aku pikir ini adalah nyata.**_

 **Bagaimana kau tahu itu tidak?**

 _ **Berhenti menakutiku**_

 **Atau apa?**

 _ **Atau aku beritahu ayahku untuk menghajarmu**_

 **Ayahmu tidak ada dirumah**

 **Bagaimana kau tahu?**

 **Karena dia keluar minum dengan ku.**

Sakura bingung harus membalas apa. Lalu Sasuke mengirim sebuah link. Langsung saja Sakura mengklik link tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah komunitas facebook. **RIP HYUUGA HINATA.**.

"911 tolong sebutkan hal daruratmu." Kata seseorang dari ponsel Naruto.

"Ya,hai. Ada orang yang mengancamku dengan temanku secara online dan dia juga mengancam teman kami Namikaze Karin. Kau mengirim beberapa petugas ketempatnya sebelumnya. Tapi mereka tidak melihat apa yang kami lihat,dan ada lebih banyak lagi cerita,jadi.."

"Dimana alamat rumah temanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Alamat rumahnya."

"Uhh,guys. Dimana alamat rumahnya?" tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"Uh,tunggu sebentar. Ada dimejaku. Tunggu." Kata Ino.

"Sebentar.."

"1070 xxxx" kata Ino.

"Ya,di 1070xxxxxx,dan dia terus mengancam kami dan dia tidak mau tinggalkan kami dan ~" kata Naruto kepada petugas yang ditelfon.

"Dimana anda sekarang,pak?"

"Um,aku dirumah. Online dengan teman-temanku."

"Apa kau aman?"

"Ya."

"Kalian semua?"

"Ya,kami aman."

"Bahkan Chouji?"

"What?"

"Jangan putuskan sambungannya."

"Whatt?"

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Ino.

"Stttt.. sssttttttt."

"Ku bilang'jangan putuskan sambungannya'."

"Siapa yang kau telpon?" tanya Sakura.

"Sial. Ini si j***** itu." Teriak Naruto frustasi. Ternyata dari tadi ia sedang berbicara dengan Hinata bukan dengan petugas polisi.

Lalu muncul layar di tempatnya Hina. Ia dapat melihat sesuatu seperti terhalang sesuatu.

"Hei,jenius,kami bisa melihatmu!" kata Chouji.

"Hai! Hai! Kawan!"

"Apa itu? Itu dibelakang seperti sebuah kisi? Seperti sebuah peti atau semacamnya?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Itu tidak membiarkanku memutuskan sambungan." Kata Chouji.

Lalu Chouji berdiri. Ditempatnya Hina,mereka bisa melihat wajah Chouji.

"Hei! Chouji! Tunggu Chouji! Choujiii!" seru Ino.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu kembali."

"Uhh,kembalilah sebentar." Perintah Ino

"Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja dude." Kata Sasuke

Lalu Chouji kembali mundur kebelakang. Mereka terkejut. Choujipun menengok kebelakang,lalu ia menggerakan tangannya melambai. Ia baru sadar ternyata di tempat Hina ada tangannya. Chouji pun segera membongkar barang-barang yang ada dibelakangnya. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa kerdus. Lalu ia mengangkat sebuah keranjang. Dan semua terlihat jelas. Layar Hina ada di kamar Chouji. Chouji pun langsung berjongkok dan melihat. Ia terpaku sejenak.

"Chouji,apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Hening

Tak ada jawaban. Chouji masih terpaku dengan layar Hina.

Pip

Sambungan terputus. Lalu Sakura mencoba menghubungi mereka kembali dan terhubung.

"Chouji?"

"Aaarrrrgghhh..."

"Chouji ada apa?!"

"Chouji? Chouji?"

Dug dug dug

Chouji memukul kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kyyaaaa" Ino teriak takut melihatnya.

"Jangan bunuh aku!" teriak Chouji.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Chouji?"

Nggggiiingggggg

Suara blender yang menyala dan tangan Chouji dimasukan sampai berdarah keluar kemana-mana.

"Oh My God Chouji. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Chouji ayolah."

"Choouji berhenti bermain-main."

"Oh My God. Tidak jangan.."

"Chouujii.."

Lalu Chouji seperti orang gila. Ia memecahkan blender dan menaruh lehernya di atas besi yang terputar dengan cepat..

"AAAAARRRRGGGJHHHHHH!" teriak Chouji. Ia seperti tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Astagaaa! Apa yang dia lakukann?!"

"Kkyyaaaa..."

"Ino diamlahhh." Seru Naruto khawatir.

"Ini sangat kacau."

"Ini tidak lucu lagi."

"P******** oke? Aku keluar dari sini kau dengar!" seru Naruto.

Ccteekkk

Lampu dirumah Naruto tiba-tiba mati.

Tok tok tok tok

"Shitt."

Ada suara ketukan pintu di rumah Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun berjalan menuju ke pintu sambil membawa laptopnya untuk pencahayaan. Ia juga sambil membawa pistol untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Hei,babe. Pergilah kunci pintumu. Pergi kunci pintumu." Kata Sasuke pelan kepada Sakura.

"Apa? Aku.. kurasa sudah terkunci." Jawab Sakura.

"Haloo?"

"Halooo?!"

"Apa yang kau lihat? Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada siapapun disini. Akan ku periksa."

Ctekkkk

Lampu kembali menyala.

"Tidak jangan. Jangan lakukan itu" larang Sakura.

"What?"

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lagi.

"F***"

"Siapa disana? Heyyyy! Aku punya pistol! Kau dengar!

Cttekkkk

Lampu dirumah Naruto padam lagi.

"F***"

 **Naruto,duduk dan diam.**

"Apa maumu?"

 **Aku ingin mengambil sampah.**

 **Apa kalian ingat video?**

"Video apa?" tanya Sakura.

Tett

Muncul video dari youtube tentang Hinata yang mabuk dan sampai tidur di atas tanah. Di bagian bokongnya ia bisa melihat kotoran yang ada di selangkangannya. Seketika itu juga,ia ingin menutup tab itu. Tapi saat Sakura menutupnya,muncul lagi,Sakura tutup muncul lagi, sampai penuh dilayarnya. Lalu ia pun menutup semua streamingannya.

 **Kalian semua orang yang mengerikan.**

"Tidak,itu bukan ulah kami."

"Itu bukan kami."

Lalu Sakura membuka facebook dan mengirim pesan kepada Hinata.

 _ **Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!**_

 **Lalu apa ini?**

Hinata mengirim gambar yang ia ketahui itu komentar orang-orang yang ada di youtube.

Lalu yang terakhir ada sebuah tulisan

 **BYE BYE LAURA!**

 **Siapa yang menulis itu Sakura?**

 _ **Kami tidak bermaksud begitu.**_

 _ **Semua memposting**_

 _ **Jadi kita melakukan itu**_

 _ **Tapi kita hanya bercanda.**_

 _ **Kami pernah membuat kesalahan**_

 _ **Tapi kami adalah orang-orang baik.**_

 **Kau juga?**

 **Mari kita cari.**

Lalu Hina mengirim sesuatu di Skype.

 **Let's play the game.**

 **Dan yang kalah akan mati.**

"Apa?"

"Tidak,tidak. Aku tidak mau memainkan.." kata Naruto masih sibuk memperlihatkan sekitarnya.

 **Chill,Naruto.**

"Naruto,Naruto. Stop."

 **Aku akan menyalakan lampu untukmu Naruto.**

Cttteekkkk

Lampu kembali menyala.

 **The game is called 'Never Have I Ever'**

"Seperti permainan minum?" tanya Ino

 **Exactly.**

 **Kalian semua tahu permainan ini bukan?**

"Apa? Tunggu. Bagaimana kalian memainkannya? Bagaimana kau bermain?" tanya Sakura bingung,karena ia tidak tahu permainan ini.

 **Akan ada seseorang yang menjelaskan aturannya Sakura.**

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya. Ini permainanmu dude!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Seseorang tolong beritahu aku cara memainkannya. Guyss. Ino bagaimana~"

"Oke,kau naikan lima jari kemudian jika kau menyelesaikan sesuatu kau harus turunkan satu jarimu." Jelas Ino.

"Begitulah caranya."

 **Tapi di versi ini yang kalah tidak minum.**

 **Yang kalah akan mati.**

"Ini adalah hal yang paling bodoh." Kata Naruto.

 **Semuanya sudah siap bermain?**

"Tunggu,kenapa kau... kenapa?"

 **Kau tahu kenapa Sakura.**

"Aku akan kalah." Kata Ino sambil menahan tangisnya yang sepertinya sudah mau keluar.

"Apa kita melakukan ini? Aku tidak mau main." Kata Naruto.

 **Ino,kau lebih suka mati sekarang?**

 **Tolong angkat lima jari kalian.**

"Angkat tangan mu! Angkat tangan mu..!"

"Oke,oke. Angkat lima jari, oke." Kata Sasuke.

 **Never have i ever started the rumor that Sakura has an eating disorder**

"Siapa yang melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura.

 **10**

"Bukan aku" kata Naruto

 **9**

 **8**

"Oke,si***n,memang aku. Oke?" jawab Ino.

 **Ino turunkan satu jari mu.**

"Kau bilang itu Karin?"

"Oke,aku bohong,oke?"

"Bukan berarti ada semacam kebenaran disana!" seru Ino.

"Ino,apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **Never have i ever crashed Ino mother's car.**

"Bukan aku" kata Naruto.

"Itu salah satu dari kalian." Kata Ino.

 **10**

"Ino,hentikan. Jangan serang orang sekarang." Kata Sasuke.

 **9**

"Kau tahu berapa banyak masalah yang kudapat karena urusan itu? Kata Ino.

 **8**

"Maaf,itu aku,oke? Kami mabuk dan itu terjadi dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kuberitahu kau." kata Sakura.

"F*** you."

"Maafkan aku Ino."

"F*** you."

"Teman yang baik Sakura."

"Aku sudah minta maaf. Dia tidak minta maaf karena memulai rumor ini tentangku. Itu tidak benar,lagi pula." Balas Sakura.

"Hei,kita harus teru bersama. Hentikan." Kata Sasuke.

 **Never have i ever made out with Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **10**

"Itu aku,mudah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Itu tahun lalu,dia menciumku. Aku mendorongnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan itu kepada Sakura.

"Tak apa." Jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

 **Never have i ever sold out Naruto to the cops for seeling weed.**

 **10**

"What? Tidak,tidak,tolong bilang dia bohong. Ino dasar kau j*****."

 **9**

 **8**

"F*** y**. Itu bukan aku. Oke?" jawab Ino

"Diam. Diam"

"Sakura?"

"Itu aku. Hei itu aku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Itu kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Maafkan aku. Ya."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu? 'apa? Kenapa?' apa itu penting?"

"Ya itu penting bagi ku Sasuke! Mereka memborgolku dude? Aku hampir ditangkap. Ayah sialanku hampir menelantarkanku karenanya!"

"Guys,hentikan!" teriak Sakura.

"Bung,itu akan menjadi kita berdua atau salah satu dari kita dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi mari ambil kesimpulannya,huh?"

"Hei,itu tidak penting!" kata Sakura.

"Tentu itu tidak masalah."

"ya?"

"Ohh,pahlawan si****ku Sasuke."

"Heii,hentikan!" lerai Sakura.

"Pahlawanku!" kata Naruto kesal.

 **Never have i ever stolen $800 from Naruto.**

 **10**

 **9**

"Oh,sial. Kalian semua kacau bung!" kata Naruto.

 **8**

"Ya,kau tidak punya cukup uang,oke?" kata Ino.

"Ohh,simpan saja j*****. S*****."

"Oh,ya,mari kita dengarkan Sakura lagi,karena itu terus bekerja dengan sangat baik." Kata Naruto.

Lalu Sakura membuka pesan dan mengsms Sasuke.

 _ **Babe,biarkan Naruto.**_

 _ **Dia akan kalah**_

 _ **Kau ingat**_

 **Dia mabuk**

 _ **Dia sedang mabuk sekarang.**_

 **Never have i ever offered to trade Ino life for mine.**

 **30**

"W-what? Guys,kalian serius!"

 **29**

 **28**

"Tidak ada dari kita melakukan itu. Kita tidak akan melakukan itu." Kata Sasuke.

 **27**

 **26**

"Sakura?"

 **25**

"What?"

 **24**

"Sakura apakau melakukan itu?" tanya Ino yang hampir menangis.

 **22**

"Tidak!"

 **21**

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu?"

 **20**

"Hei,bukan dia. Bukan dia!"

 **15**

"Aku.. kami tidak akan melakukan itu."

 **14**

"Turunkan jari itu dan kita lihat."

 **13**

"Dia sudah mengatakannya. Berhenti memojokannya!" bela Sasuke.

 **12**

"Ya,aku dengar dia bilang itu. Dia selalu mengatakan kebenaran Sasuke?"

"Ya! Ya!"

 **11**

"Ohh,benarkah?"

 **10**

"Dia selalu mengatakan kebenarannya kan? Karena kau selalu mengatakan kebenaran,benar,Sakura? Kau selalu mengatakan kebenaran."

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

"Oke,itu aku!"

"Naruto! Ya ampun!"

"F*** y** Naruto!"

"F*** y**. Dasar kau *******"

"Sasuke hentikan!"

"Dia bilang jika aku menukarmu kita bertiga bisa hidup. Aku berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu Sasuke."

Lalu Sakura membuka pesan dan memberitahu Sasuke untuk menghentikan pertangkaran mereka.

 _ **Babe,stoppp**_

 _ **Biarkan dia tetap tenang**_

 _ **Sasuke plszzz**_

 _ **Dia ingin kita bertengkar**_

 _ **Jangan memojokan dia**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Dia hanya ketakutan**_

"Aku benci kamu Naruto. Aku benci kamu Naruto."

"Karena kalian semua sangat sempurna,benar? Ya?"

"Tunggu. Guys,guyss. Stop. Ayolah tolong.."

"Oke,baiklah,aku mengerti. Kau tahu apa? F*** y**."

"Guyss,come on."

"Hei,aku punya ide. Mainkan saja permainannya."

"Hei,Hina. Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti saja. Aku bisa tangani ini."

"Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Tenang."

"Never have i ever had sexs."

 **Never have i ever had sexs.**

"Hei,Hina. Bisa kita mendapat pengukur waktu,tolong."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **10**

"Itu dia jariku."

Kata nAruto sambil menurunkan satu jarinya menjadi tinggal tiga.

 **9**

 **8**

"Hei,Ino. kau hanya menurunkan satu,bukan lima puluh."

 **7**

"F*** y** Naruto."

 **6**

"Oh,oke. Whooa!"

 **5**

"Hei,itu aneh. Pengukur waktunya masih berjalan."

"Hei,Sakura,kenapa pengukur waktunya nasih berjalan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tik.. tokk..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

 **4**

"Rondenya belum berakhir. Seseorang belum menjawab. Halooo?"

 **3**

 **2**

"Apa yang kau..."

 **1**

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Sasuke. "

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh,Oke. Pertanyaan baru. Never have i ever f***** my boyfriend best friend."

 **Never have i ever f***** my boyfriend best friend.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?

"Kau senang Sakura?"

Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa dia serius?"

"Sasuke maafkan aku."

"Apa?"

"Dia mengatakan kebenaran?"

"Astaga Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu sebuah kecelakaan."

"Sebuah kecelakaan."

"Itu sebuah kecelakaan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu Sasuke."

"Oh,My God." Sasuke frustasi sampai-sampai ia menjambak rambut ravennya itu.

"Aku mabuk saat itu,oke?"

"Kau,apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana itu terjadi?"

"Aku benci kamu Naruto!"

"F*** y** Sakura."

"Berhenti bicara Naruto. Hentikan."

"Tapi,hei,itu tidak masalah,ingat Sasuke?

"Itu masalah,itu masalah."

Lalu terdengarlah lagu How You Lie Lie Lie dari lapton Sakura. Ia tidak bisa menstop lagu itu. Lagu itu tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Ia mncoba menurunkan volumenya tapi suaranya masih terdengar. Sakura lelaah dan akhirnya ia membiarkannya.

"Guys,berhenti. Tolong berhenti."

"Semua pria yang kusuka memperlakukanku seperti sampah!" teriak Ino.

"Aku akan memenangkan ini. Aku akan memenangkan ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Never,never have i ever,semuanya angkat tangan! Kita masih bermain! Kita masih bermain disini!"

"Never have i ever roofied Ashley Dane."

 **Never have i ever roofied Ashley Dane**

"F*** y** man. Oke?"

"Apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Ohh,lihat itu. Turunkan jari! Kita mabuk!"

"Dia pembohong. Lihat itu."

"Begitu caranya. Kau mau bermain?"

"Baik. Tentu."

"Guys,pliszz. Stop it."

"Jangan bicara padaku."

"Aku tidak mau dengar darimu p******."

"Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu. Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Berapa banyak pria huh? Berapa banyak?"

"Tidak,aku bersumpah. Kau pikir aku seorang p******. Kau bercanda?

"Ohh,kau bersumpah? seperti kau bersumpah mencintaiku?"

"No,Sasuke. I love you."

"Sakura yang sempurna."

"Itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik!"

"Ohh,F*** y** Sakura."

"Kenapa kau beritahu aku itu? Itu tidak akan membuat semua lebih baik."

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Maaf.

"Never have i ever forced Ashley Dane to get an abortion."

 **Never have i ever forced Ashley Dane to get an abortion.**

"Berhenti lakukan ini hikss. Oke? Semuanya hikss ,maafkan aku. Apa yang kau...~"

"Jangan lakukan ini Sasuke. Jangan lakukan ini!" kata Naruto.

"Sialan kau! Kau mencuri gadisku dan kau mengambilnya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Tidak. Tidak benar. Aku masih~"

"Tidak seperti itu Sasuke hik hiks..."

Tet

Tiba-tiba dilayar laptop Sakura muncul video yang berjudul **NaruSaku.** Video itu memperlihatkan adegan diranjang Naruto dan Sakura. Langsung saja Sakura menutup layar itu. Ia tidak sanggup melihat adegan itu saat sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,jangan lihat hiks! Jangan lihat!" kata Sakura menangis.

"Sayang,itu tidak berarti apapun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Berhenti melihat Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku Sasuke-kun. Lihat aku! Aku tidak bermaksud. Guyss? Hiks hiks hikss.."

"Kami mabuk Sasuke,oke? Saat itu ulang tahun ku.." kata Naruto merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya.

"Ohhh,f*** y**. Kau kukirimkan kartu ucapan,dasar kau s*****."

 **Siapa yang sudah siap ronde tambahan?**

"Nooo!" teriak Ino frustasi.

 **Bersiap untuk terus bermain**

"Tidak! Omong kosong! F*** y**! Aku siap untukmu b******! Kau dengar! Aku siap untukmu! Datanglah sekarang! Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Naruto sambil menodongkan pistolnya didepan kamera.

"Aku akan~~" tiba-tiba Naruto diam.

Trett treett treeettt treeettt. Suara printernya Naruto berbunyi tanda sedang mengeprint sesuatu.

"Shitt... itu printerku." Kata Naruto lalu mengambil kertas yang sudah selesai diprint.

"Huhh,huhhh... f***." Kata Naruto menangis sambil membaca tulisan yang ia pegang.

"Apa? Apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ia bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahumu apa isinya." Kata Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Ohh,ayolah Naruto. Jangan lakukan ini pada kami."

"Apa katanya?" tanya Ino.

Trett treett treeettt treeettt. Sekarang giliran suara printernya Sakura yang berbunyi. Langsung saja Sakura berjalan ke printernya dan melihat isinya.

"Apa katanya,dasar kau sialan. Kau meniduri pacarku." Kata Sasuke yang masih sangat kesal atas kelakuan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Oh,Sasuke,kau tidak akan pernah tahu,oke?" kata Naruto.

Printernya Saskura sudah selesai,langsung saja ia kembali ke Skype dan diam tanpa berbicara sambil terisak.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa. " Kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa? Ohh,Naruto dan Sakura dengan rahasianya!" teriak Sasuke.

"No,no,no,no,no..."

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti,oke?"

"Tidak,aku sudah selesai. Aku ingin keluar."

"Tidak! Tidak! Dia akan membunuhmu.."

"Dia akan membunuhku? Dia akan membunuhku? Hei,kalau kau mau membunuhku,bunuh aku sekarang!"

"Tidak. Berhenti Sasuke. Oke?"

"Tenanglah. Tenanglah oke? Semuanya tenang."

"Tenang Sasuke.."

"Oke? Semuanya.. Sasuke,tidak apa.. maafkan aku,aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Lihat aku. Lihat aku. Kau punya satu menit. Bilang apa maumu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang serius,ia tidak kuasa lagi menahan airmatanya.

"Apa? Oke,oke. Itu.. kita bertemu sekali lagi untuk melihat apa itu suatu kebetulan atau apa,oke? "

"Oke,dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dirumahku." Nruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang tidak ia berikan padanya.

"Kau diamlahh!"

"Naruto diam. Biar aku yang bicara. Biar aku yang bicara."

"Dimana? Kapan?"

"Saat itu September tepat sebelum kita kembali masuk kuliah,oke?"

"Kami hanya.. hikkss,,, kami mulai melakukannya dan kemudian kami berhenti karena itu sangat jelas,oke?"

"Dia tidak bohong Sasuke."

"Kau diamm. Diammm!"

"Naruto! Berhenti!"

"Apa dia menyentuhmu lagi? Apa dia menyentuhmu lagi dibagian bawah sana?"

"Uhh,,uhh... hanya beberapa ddetik oke? Hanya beberapa detik."

"Dia tidak bohong Sasuke,oke? Dia tidak berbohong."

"Oke?"

"Sekarang tunjukan kertasnya."

"Kau tidak akan mau melihat kertasnya Sasuke hikss."

"Tidak,aku mau Saskura. Tunjukan kertasnya."

"Tidak Sasuke,kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Sakura,aku tidak bermain-main. Tunjukan kertasnya. Atau aku akan pergi!" ancam Sasuke.

"Tidakk! Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke."

"Cukup sudah Sakura. Tunjukan padaku kertasnya. Aku tidak bercanda! Tunjukan kertas itu!1" teriak Sasuke sambil berjalan mundur.

 **Jika Sasuke pergi,dia kalah**

"Kembali kesini Sasuke!"

"Apa yang kau~"

"Tidak Sasuke. Kembali kesini." Kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan kertasnya yang bertuliskan **JIKA KAU MEMPERLIHATKAN TULISAN INI NARUTO AKAN MATI**. Lalu tanpa terkontrol,Naruto mengambil pistol yang ada di mejanya dan menodongnya tepat didepannya dan~~

DOOOORRRR

"Kyaaaa... OMG!" teriak Ino.

Lalu kertas yang di pegang Naruto terlihat walau hanya sebagian.

 **Jika kau...**

 **Tulisan ini...**

 **Sakura akan mati.**

Begitulah isi dari kertas milik Naruto.

"Tidak... tidakk,Naruto! Hikss hikss hikss.. tidakk.. kau membunuhnya Sakura!" teriak Ino.

"Kau j***** bodoh.. "

"Maafkan aku Ino hiks hiks hiks hiks.."

"Kau membunuhnya. Hiks hiks hiks hikss"

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa?!" hiks hiks hiks hikss."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam disini,oke? Naruto.. Naruto benar. Kita tak boleh dengarkan dia. Aku akan memperbaiki ini,oke?"

 **Angkat tangan semua,kita masih bermain.**

 **Aku punya pertanyaan untuk mu~ INO.**

"Aku hikss tidak melakukan apapun hikss." Kata Ino.

"Ino,jangan jawab,jangan dengarkan dia!" teriak Sakura.

 **Never have i ever defaced Hyuuga Hinata's grave.**

"Apa?"

"Jangan jawab. Apapun yang kau lakukan,jangan jawab."

Cccctteeekkkk

Lampu dirumahnya Ino mati. Lalu Ino pun berteriak ketakutan.

"Kyaaaa...!"

"Ya ampun,Ino. sembunyilah Ino. sembunyi di dalam kamar mandimu."

"Hiksss,hiksss,hiksss.." langsung saja ia berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan."

Lalu Sakura membuka Google dan mengetik **RAMDOM CHAT VIDEO SITE.** Setelah ketemu,ia langsung menghubungi orang asing yang bisa menolongnya.

"Ya! Oke hai! Semuanya dengar,lihat aku. Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura dan aku butuh bantuan~"

Sakura berhasil menghubungi orang pertama. Ada dua orang disana sepertinya kembar dan mereka diam saja seolah tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakura belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan omongannya video itu diganti. Lalu yang kedua,ada orang aneh berkulit hitan yang sedang berjubgking didepan kamera.

"Halooo! Haiiii!" orang itu tidak menjawab dan langsung berganti orang. Yang ketiga,ada seorang gadis yang terlihat bingung.

"Hai,namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku butuh bantuan!~" belum sempat Sakura selesai bicara lagi-lagi diganti. Sampai akhirnya,ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang memakai kaos hijau dan kemeja merah,rambutnya pendek dan memakai headphone dikedua telinganya.

"Halo?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku.. dengar,akuu... sesuatu terjadi. Temanku sedang diserang dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bantu? Bisakah kubantu?"

"Ya,ya. Bisakah kau menelpon polisi Fresno,California dan beritahu mereka bahwa namaku Haruno Sakura." Setelah mengatakan itu,wanita itu mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi polisi yang disebutkan.

"Oke,tunggu sebentar."

"Halo,disini ada gadis dan dia online dan dia bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dia ada di Fresno,California." Lalu dia diam sebentar menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang ia telpon.

"Siapa yang menyerangmu?"

"Siapa? Aku tidak tahu."

"Dia bilang ada sesuatu dirumahnya dan diserang dan juga pacarnya dan teman-temannya."

"Beritahu saja mereka untuk pergi kealamat ini."

"Oke,ddia bilang,langsung saja ke alamat itu. Tunggu,apa itu lagi?"

"Uhh?"

"Alamatnya. Dimana alamatnya?"

"Oke,aku akan kirimkan sekarang." Langsung saja Sakura mengirimkan alamat Ino.

"Oke,alamatnya di xxxxxxx."

"Beritahu mereka untuk datang kesini! Apa mereka akan datang?"

"Mereka mengirim sebuah mobil."

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Thank you."

"Ya,mereka bilang akan tiba lima menit lagi."

"Lima menit? Oke,oke." Setelah mengetahui kabar itu,langsung saja ia kembali ke Skype.

"Oke,Ino. ada mobil dalam perjalanan. Polisi akan datang. Mereka akan sampai disana dalam lima menit. Polisi akan datang." Ia bisa melihat Ino sedang duduk di lantai kamar mandinya didekat pintu. Lalu tiba-tiba,ada tanda loading di tempatnya Ino.(Itu lohh,lingkaran yang muter-muter.). Jadi mereka

 **Selamat tinggal Ino.**

"Apa? Ya,ampun. Ya,ampun. Ino? Ino,Ino. larilah. Larilah Ino.."

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh... aaarrggghhhhhhh..."

"Ino?!"

Lalu,ada sambungan dari tempatnya Ino. langsung saja ia menerimanya.

"Ino? ino?"

"Aaarrrggghhh... aaaarrrrgggghhhh..." ia dapat melihat Ino duduk di closet dengan kedua tangannya dibelakang dan mulutnya disumpal dengan catokan rambut yang sangat panas. Ia bisa melihat asap keluar dari mulutnya. Ino begitu tersiksa dengan keadaannya.

"Jessss! Ya ampunnn! Hikss hiksss hiksss hikskks." teriak Sakura tidak tega melihat Ino yang kesakitan.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura,Sasuke dan Hina.

Ccctteeekkk

Lampu rumah Sakura dan Sasuke padam bebarengan.

"Kyyyaaaa..." teriak Sakura sambil berlari menuju kelemari bajunya. Begitupun Sasuke. Mereka berdua sama-sama panik.

"Hikss,hikss,hikss,hiksss..." Sakura menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sasuke-kun... apa kau lihat..." tanya Sakura sambil menggerakan laptopnya melihat keluar lemari.

TILUT TILUT TILUT TILUT TILUT TILUT.. bunyi alaram dilaptopnya sakura berbunyi bertuliskan **test tmrw~~ sleep** dan disitu juga menunjukan waktu pukul 10 malam tepat.

Suara alaram di laptopnya Sakura berbunyi.

"Ya ampun.. ya ampunn...!" teriak Sakura kaget setengah mati. Setelah ia melihat apa yang bunyi,ia pun tertawa sendiri ditengah tangisannya.

"hehehe,hehhe..."

"Apa itu?"

"Itu alaram. Aku mengaturnya untuk besok. Kami ada ujian."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. itu... Sasuke-kun,apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sakura menyesal setelah apa yang ia perbuat dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak membencimu Sakura."

"Tidak?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,Sakura. Aku cinta kau."

 **Never have i ever...**

 **Posted the video of drunk Hinata.**

"Itu bukan kami Hinata."

"Hinata please.."

"Itu bukan kami,aku janji. Itu bukan kami."

 **30**

 **29**

"Kumohon Hinata. Itu bukan kami!"

 **28**

 **27**

 **26**

Ding dung

Ada pesan di facebook Sakura dan ia segera membukanya. Ternyata dari Hinata.

 **25**

Isi pesan itu adalah **Aku tahu bukan kau yang melakukan ini Sakura.**

 **24**

 **23**

 **Kenapa kau melindungi dia?**

 **22**

 **21**

 **20**

 **19**

Lalu Sakura mengetik untuk membalas pesannya

 _ **Dia tidak melakukan apapun,aku janji.**_

 **18**

 **17**

 **Apa kau tidak ingin ini segera berakhir?**

 **16**

 **15**

 **14**

 **13**

Lalu ia tidak jadi mengirim pesan itu. Ia menghapus pada bagian 'aku janji'

 **12**

 **11**

 **10**

Lalu ia menghapus semuanya.

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

 _ **Itu Sasuke.**_

Lalu,ia menutup halaman facebook dan kembali ke Skype. Ia hanya melihat Sasuke diam saja tak bergerak sambil menatap ke laptop.

"Sasuke?"

Duggg

Jjjrrooottt

"KKKYYAAAAA! SASUKEEE!"

Sakura melihat Sasuke meletakan pisau putihnya di atas meja sambil memberdirikannya keatas lalu Sasuke menusuknya tepat dimata sebelah kanan.

"AAARRGGGHHH... AAARRGGGHHHHH..."

Langsung saja Sasuke jatuh tergeletak dilantai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan... Sasuke? Sasuke? SASUUUKKEEEEEE!"

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua. Lalu terdengar lagu I Hurt Too oleh Katie Herzig.

"Semuanya aku minta maaf.. kenapa kau melakukan itu.."

Ding dung

"What?"

Hinata mengirim pesan lagi

 **Thanks Sakura. Itu pasti berat bagimu.**

 **Jadi tinggal satu lagi.**

"Tidak! Apa?"

 **45**

 **44**

 **43**

 **42**

"Tidak. Kenapa kau masih berhitung mundur?"

 **40**

 **39**

 **38**

 **37**

"kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Apa maumu dariku? Apa yang menurutmu aku lakukan?"

 **36**

 **35**

 **34**

 **33**

 **32**

 **31**

 **30**

 **29**

 **28**

 **27**

 **26**

"Kita saudara Hinata. Bukankah kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu."

 **25**

 **24**

 **23**

 **22**

 **21**

"Lihat! Lihat kita! Kau melihatnya Hinata?" kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan foro berdua mereka di facebook.

 **20**

 **19**

 **18**

 **17**

"Apa kau ingat itu? Kau ingat?"

 **16**

 **15**

 **Bagaimana aku bisa lupa.**

 **14**

 **13**

 **12**

 **11**

"Maaf kalu hubungan kita renggang"

' **Renggang?'**

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7**

 **6**

 **Apakah begitu kau mengingatnya?**

 **5**

 **4**

"Apa?"

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **0**

 **Aku pikir itu masih ada kelanjutan ceritanya.**

Ding dung

Hinata mengirim sesuatu di facebooknya dan menandai sakura disana.

Lalu ia bisa melihat video yang Hinata sedang tiduran tengkurap diatas tanah. Dan selangkangannya yang kotor entah habis apa dia. Lalu menunjukan kamera didepan wajah Hinata. Lalu sipemilik kamera akhirnya menunjukan wajahnya. Ternyata Sakura sendiri yang merekam video itu. Ia terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kudapat dia. Kudapat dia." Kata Sakura gembira di video itu. Lalu ia pun mempause video itu. Hinata juga mengirim pesan lagi padanya.

 **Apa yang telah kau lakukan akan tinggal disini selamanya.**

Ding dung

Ding dung

Ding dung

Banyak pesan yang ia tahu dikomentar video itu.

 **Sakura,kau membunuhnya...**

 **Kau mengerikan..**

 **Jangan pernah berbicara padaku lagi.**

Dan masih banya lagi.. lalu Hinata mengirim pesan lagi

 **Aku harap,aku bisa memaafkanmu Sakura.**

Lalu Sakura kembali ke Skype. Hinata meninggalkan Sakura disana sendirian. Sakura pun masih menatap laptopnya. Lalu~~~~

Kkkkrrriiieettttt...

Suara deritan pintu terbuka terdengar. Langsung saja ia melihat siaoa itu.

"Hinata?"

"Tidakkk!" seseorang menutup laptopnya.

"Aaaarrrgghhhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Review pleasee...~~~**

 **Thank you.. :)**


End file.
